The Disease, Pg 1 AKUROKU Fanfic
by RAWRitsAnime
Summary: AKUROKU! Roxas has a disease that prevents him from announcing important things! Oh no. How will he confess his love to Axel now? Many funny and weird things happen to him on his journey. Please Read and Review!


Dear Journal, (not diary because well diary seems girly to me :D)

Hello everyone! Roxas speaking. I finally managed to confess my love to Axel!It wasn't easy because I have a disease... It is called "" I think the title of the disease speaks for itself, but for you people on the slow side I will explain it. For example if I were to announce something important like "I am going to die in 7 days" I would sing something like "Where did I go wrong I lost a friend?" Everyday it is a different song and a bigger nuisance. I haven't told anyone of this disease because they would think I'm a freak. Well they probably do anyways. Whatever!

I've been friends with Axel for a long time. Well OK, I'm lying. Truthfully, Ive been friends with him for a year! But in that year we've become BEST FRIENDS. I'm telling you that man is _irresistible!_ Everything about him just turns me on. I guess I'll describe him for you. You see he has the most brilliant blue-green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life! Which isn't to long might I tell you. He has the brightest red hair ever. And his body...oh his body! He has the best hourglass figure, better than any woman EVER! I mean hes even got those child bearing hips! Well I should probably tell you how it all began.

One morning I decided that I had enough courage to confess my love to Axel. Well guess what? I forgot about that troublesome disease I had! That morning I jumped out of bed and texted Axel to meet me at the park in a few minutes. I ran into the shower and quickly poured the most sweetest smelling shampoo I had all over my head. Then I quickly rinsed it and started putting body wash all over. I rinsed that off and grabbed my towel and dried myself. Then I walked out of the bathroom and dug into my closet to find the most presentable clothes I owned. Which turned out not to be very presentable at all. I picked out a plain black t-shirt with a huge skull on it and some ripped jeans. I put them on and checked my phone. "New text from 000-813-8831" Yes thats Axel's number. I opened the text and it said "Sure buddy I'm already there" Damn! He was there already. I was late! I shoved my phone into my pocket, grabbed my keys and ran out of the house.

After 2 minutes of running I finally arrived at the park. I stopped to catch my breath and ended up losing it even more when I saw Axel sitting on the swings. He..... looked......HOT! He was wearing a t-shirt that had a flame pattern on it and he was wearing ripped jeans with red converse. I took a deep gasp of fresh air and began walking as calmly as possible towards Axel.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said as I sat down on the swing beside his.

Another thing I like about Axel, the way he calls me "Roxy" it sends pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Hey Axel, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm good, I'm good. What did you want to tell me Roxy?" Axel stated calmly.

This is were I began to freak out. Of course the reason I called him here was to confess my love for him and now all my confidence seemed to fly out of any opening of my body. I gulped and said

"Well Axel, I think you-" Thats when the disease kicked in. I was going to say "Well Axel, I think you and I would make a good couple together because you know I have feelings for you." but what came out was....

"Well Axel, I think you can't read my poker face!" I said. Oh no! Lady Gaga songs today!

Axel had a weird expression on his face and he then said "Excuse me?"

I covered my mouth and then said "No what I meant was,

"I'm caught in a bad romance!" Great...

Axel was just as surprised. "You had a couple and didn't even tell me?"

"NO NO!" I barked. "What I wanted to say was-

"I want your love, love love love, I want your love," Well at least I said the "I want your love" part but it probably creeped him out.

Then Axel did something I would not expect him to do. He laughed; hard.

"Oh Roxy! You crack me up so much sometimes. Good singing of Lady Gaga's songs little man!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Wait, isn't it good that he thought I was joking? Well, yes and no. Yes because now I'm not such a freak, no, because I needed to confess my love to him.

I mentally smacked myself and then said "Yeah funny huh?" Yeah sure NOW my disease decides to fuck off. I felt tears sting my eyes. I can't believe I blew my chance! Stupid disease!

I guess Axel noticed my sudden distress and said "Hey buddy you alright?"

Thats when I lost it.

"No I am not alright dammit!" I screamed. "You know what? I'll talk to you later, I-I gotta go!"

I then ran from Axel and all the way back home not even daring to look back at his expression.

When I got home I flopped on my bed and started crying, The disease then took over and I found myself singing the Backstreet Boys song "Straight through my heart"

I sighed and then decided to check my phone. "1 new text message from Axel"

I opened up the text and it said "Roxy, are you alright? Was it something I said? If it was I'm so sorry

:[ I hope everything turns out OK."

I replied to him saying "No its not your fault, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you one day."

Then I had a thought. I could always confess my love to him in a text message. I shook my head, Nah that would be so sissy and dumb. I have to do it in person, but its going to be such a challenge with this disease.

All of a sudden my doorbell rang. Ugh who is it this time? I walked over to the window and saw Vexen. Oh geez what does this brainy old fart want with me!? I walked to the door. I opened it and there was Vexen looking as sly as ever.

"Yes?" I said curiously.

Vexen smirked and said "I have an experiment I want to test out."

"And let me guess, I'm the test subject?" I replied nervously.

"Hmhm" Vexen said. "This is a very interesting one indeed, I want to try to cleanse the body of all its injuries and diseases!"

What luck! Maybe he could get rid of my disease!!! I felt like jumping up in the air but I decided not to because Vexen was watching me.

"Fine," I said. I couldn't wait for the experiment to be done!

"To the lab!!!" Vexen said enthusiastically. He always gets like this when something has to do with experiments and science.

I closed my house door and started walking with Vexen. After a few minutes we reached this huge place that looked like a dome. This was Vexen's lab. As we entered the dome many machines and tables with potions and biles could be seen. In the center of the room was a table and the biggest machine I have ever seen in my life. The machine had various robotic arms, laser beams and lights. We were walking towards it and I came to the conclusion that the machine was going to be used on me for the experiment. I gulped, I was not feeling so enthusiastic now.

What if this man kills me? Would anyone miss me if I died? These thoughts were racing through my mind and my body started to shake. Vexen seemed to have noticed this but disregarded it and told me to lie down on the table, so I did. Vexen came over and put some restraints on my arms, legs, and chest.

I was really getting nervous now. Vexen was smart but a lot of his experiments failed. One time he said he was going to turn a mouse into the next Albert Einstein but the mouse's intelligence lasted an hour and then it died. I really hope this man knows what hes doing!

Vexen walked over to the machine and started pressing all the buttons. The machine started shaking and a robotic arm with a light moved over to the table were I was laying down.

"OK close your eyes and it'll all be over!" Vexen announced.

I rapidly closed my eyes and hoped for the best. The light went on and flashed all over my body, the light was extremely hot and it made me squirm around.

"Its working!" Vexen said excitedly.

The light continued to flash over my body and it continued to get hot. Then all of a sudden the light went off and I felt very strange.

"Did it work?" Vexen asked.

"I don't know! Did it?" I asked, but thats not what came out of my mouth. What came out was

"I thront know. Diz it?"

"Thats not good," Vexen said.

What the hell!? I can't speak right! My speech has been fucked up!

"Franks a fot Rexen!!!" (Thanks a lot Vexen) I screamed.

I was still restrained to the table and I started trying to break free so I could kick this guy's ass.

"Now calm down! There must be a logical explanation for why it ruined your speech!" Vexen said nervously.

"And theres a mogical explanazion why I rhould kick yourz ass!" (And theres a logical explanation why I should kick your ass) I barked back.

Vexen started pressing more buttons on the machine and the light turned on again. This time instead of being a normal light this light was a blue color and it made my skin freeze. Then something weird happened. My body started changing! I was shrinking! I closed my eyes because I was afraid. Then it stopped and I heard Vexen gasp. I was afraid to look but I took a peak and screamed. More like meowed. I had turned into a cat! A little,cute, small, blond cat!

That is were I got very mad.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out. I jumped off the table and tried to run over to Vexen but I tripped and fell face first onto the floor. I would have to get used to four legs.

Vexen was no longer worried and started cracking up at the scene. I took the chance and jumped on him. I took my claws and stuck them into Vexen's face.

"AHHHHHHH!!" He cried out as he crashed into the machine and **broke** it.

Fuck my life! The machine did NOT just break! Please tell me it didn't break!

"My work!!! MY WORK!!!" Vexen screamed. "Its RUINED!"

Great...

I smacked myself on the face with my paws.

"OK OK!" Vexen said. "I will fix it and turn you back into a human!"

"Meow meow meow!"

"Hold on let me get my cat to human translator," Vexen said as he shuffled through the room looking for it. He found it and returned.

"Meow meow meow!!!" I repeated.

"It will take who knows how long Roxas," Vexen replied.

Just great...who knows how long I'm going to stay a cat! But I guess it doesn't matter because Vexen isn't the one who's a cat!!! I sighed and paced the room. I can't even get to my home now because cats can't open doors! And a cat my size! I'm puny!

"Well you should go home and I'll find you whenever the machine is fixed," Vexen said.

I growled and Vexen opened the door for me and I quickly ran out. I'll go to Axel! Thats it! He could take care of me and he doesn't have to know its me. I'll just be some abandoned little kitten!

I started running to Axel's house and fortunately for me he was sitting on his front porch yawning and scratching his head.

I ran up the stairs, sat in front of him, and meowed.

Axel saw me and bent down so he could see me better.

"Hey there little guy!" He said soothingly. "Are you lost?"

I shook my head no.

"You don't have a home?" Axel said.

I nodded.

"Poor thing, how would you like for me to take you in?" Axel said.

I replied by meowing happily and jumping up and down.

"Awesome!" Axel said as he picked me up.

I blushed and looked away.

"You are soo cute!" Axel cooed. "And you look like someone I know.."

I gazed at him and turned my head to the side.

"My buddy Roxas! You look just like him!" Axel said. "You are a guy right?"

He lifted me up over his head and then nodded.

"Yup,"

I must've turned red because Axel started cracking up.

"Well come on little guy, you must be hungry!" Axel said as he opened his door and walked inside.

I followed him into the kitchen. It was a small but cozy kitchen.

"I obviously don't have cat food because I didn't own a cat before so I'm going to make you some chicken," Axel said.

I meowed in response and waited patiently by the table for the chicken to be done.

"I have to give you a name," Axel announced. "Since you remind me of my best friend Roxas and you resemble him a lot because your cute just like he is I'm going to call you Roxas, but thats our little secret OK?!"

Axel thinks I'm cute!!! NO WAY!! I almost had a mental break down at the happy news when Axel said "Foods ready!"

I ran to the food because after all that experimenting I was hungry. I gobbled it down as fast as I could and when I was done I meowed and ran around the plate, so Axel gave me seconds. After I finished Axel picked me up and said "You know what? You smell!"

What? I smell? I sniffed myself and I noticed I really did. Must've been all that experimenting.

"I'll have to give you a bath! And since I need one too, I'll join you!" Axel said happily.

WHAT? AXELS GOING TO TAKE A BATH WITH ME? I almost fainted.

"Whats wrong? Oh yeah cats don't like water! Don't worry you'll like it!" Axel responded.

Trust me Axel, thats NOT what I almost fainted about. I can't believe I'm going to see Axel NAKED!!! Hell yeah I'll like it!!

Axel walked towards the bathroom and I followed him. Once we were there I jumped in the tub eagerly waiting for this show to get on the road!

"I guess you like water after all," Axel said chuckling.

Sure, thats it. I love the water.

Axel went around the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of his shampoo and conditioner. Lets see, the fragrance is apple. No wonder he smells so good all the time!

He started the water and made sure it was warm and filled the tub while I struggled to keep afloat. I am a small cat after all.

"Whoops, don't drown now Roxy!" Axel said as he placed a box under me to keep my head up.

I sighed with relief and relaxed in the warm water while Axel started taking his clothes off. Then I became alert. I stood up and stared at him. I guess he got a little uncomfortable cause he eyed me weirdly. But then he proceeded in taking off his shirt. And what a sight!

Axel looked so much better with no shirt on! He had a nice, strong body with a six pack that almost had me drooling. I couldn't though because then Axel might have thought that I had rabies. After all, I was a "stray cat."

After that I was amazed to see the next sight. He took off his pants, and boy was I blinded. That bulge down there was indescribable. I won't tell you anymore because he is mine!

When he finished undressing he threw all his clothes in a pile and sat down in the tub.

"Alright Roxy, its time to get you all cleaned up!"

He grabbed the shampoo and dropped its contents on my head. His fingernails dug into my scalp as the shampoo became a rich soapy lather. When he was done he moved on to the rest of my body. His touch was simply heavenly and I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep. That trance was broken when Axel got a bucket full of water and dropped it all over me. I glared at him because of that and he ignored me and grabbed the conditioner. After the process repeated itself Axel began bathing himself.

I waited patiently for him to finish and when he was done he dried himself and began putting on some fresh clothes. He came back for me and dried me roughly with a towel. He picked me up and set me down on his nice and comfortable bed. I yawned, even though it was still day time I was tired after all the stuff that happened to me.

Axel smiled at me and said "Hey little guy, I'm going over to Roxas' house because he seemed all upset today."

NOO! He can't leave! Since I'm obviously not home he might think that I hate him or something.

As Axel was walking out of the room I jumped down and bit his pants.

"Huh? Whats wrong?" He responded.

I meowed and started dragging back his pants.

"Don't want me to leave?" He said.

"Meow!" I replied, nodding.

"Alright fine, but tomorrow I'm going to visit him," Axel said.

I sighed with relief and decided to take a nap. When I awoke it was night time and Axel was cuddled up next to me. He looked so adorable and peaceful when he slept. I didn't want to wake him up but I really needed to pee. I squirmed out of his grasp and tried to find an exit to the front of the house. He had no doggy door or anything so I looked for an open window. I walked to the kitchen and bingo! An open window. I was going to find a way to jump onto the counter when I looked back at the window and saw a familiar face.

"Meow!?" I whispered.

"Yes its me Vexen! Here grab this rope and I'll pull you up," He said as he threw one end of the rope into the kitchen.

I grabbed the rope tightly with my mouth and Vexen carefully pulled me up. Once I was out he put me on the floor gently.

"Meow meow meow meow!?" I said.

"I knew you'd be here because well I know you like Axel," He replied.

"MEEEOOW!?" I said.

"Yes its very obvious, now hush up before Axel hears us!" Vexen said nervously.

I nodded and followed Vexen as we made our way to the lab.

On our way to the lab I remembered what Vexen said before "It will take who knows how long Roxas,"

"Meow meow! Meow meow meow?" I said.

"Oh that statement I made earlier? Actually the machine was quite easy to build and even easier to fix. I was just screwing with your head" Vexen said giggling.

I gave him a death glare and swore silently to myself that I would indeed get him for this.

We had made our way to the lab and we walked inside. I went back on the table and Vexen restrained me again. He turned on the machine and the process repeated itself but instead of shrinking I grew back into my normal size and back into a nobody. Once it was done Vexen released the restraints and I jumped off the table and drop kicked him in the face.

"Thats for messing with my mind and body!" I screamed.

Vexen wriggled around in pain and held his face. "OK I guess I did deserve that but damn you kick so hard" He moaned.

"And this is for sorting everything back to normal," I said as I walked over to him picked him up from the floor and gave him the thumbs up sign.

He smiled nervously, clearly frightened by me.

I laughed and decided to go back to Axel's house to see how he was doing. As I was walking toward his house I saw him run out of his house and run towards me.

"Roxas! Its horrible!" He said with water in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I replied phased.

"My kitten is gone!! I woke up and he was gone!! Just like that!!!" He said panicking.

"Calm your butt down Axel!" I said. Crap what was I going to do now? I couldn't tell him I was the cat, he would go crazy. But if I didn't he would probably go into a deep phase of depression.

"Axel I need to tell you something, lets go back to your porch and sit down," I stated calmly.

"OK then," He replied, wiping his tears away.

We walked to the porch and Axel set down two chairs for us. He sat down on one of them and I did another.

"You see, your cat didn't run away Axel, it was never really a cat in the first place," I started.

"What? I don't understand," Axel said with a confused expression on his face.

"Let me start from the beginning," I replied. I told him how Vexen experimented on me and how I turned into a cat and how I turned to him for shelter and how last night Vexen came and got me and turned me back.

Axel took a moment for all of the information to seep in.

"I can't believe it! You saw me NAKED?" Axel said surprised and feeling exposed.

"Heh well yeah," I said moving my chair backwards.

"I see, well I'm glad you told me," Axel said as he stood up from the chair.

"Your not mad?" I was shocked.

"Course not, it wasn't your fault anyways," He said smiling sweetly.

I decided this would be the perfect moment to finally confess my love to him.

"Axel hold on, theres one more thing that I haven't told you, its not relevant to the story I just told you but I really need to tell you."

I can't believe my disease wasn't kicking up. Maybe it was gone or maybe it decided to let me have my way for once.

OK this is going to sound corny to some of you but this is what I did. I stood up from my chair and held Axel's hand, I looked deep into his eyes and said:

"Axel, I've been having a crush on you for most of my life now and I felt it necessary to tell you this because I would like to know if well maybe you would accept my love and allow me to your boyfriend"

The look in Axel's eyes told me that he had been waiting to hear this from me. He flashed the most amazing and big smile I have ever seen him do.

"Awww Roxy, I've been having the same feelings for you all along and you probably noticed that when you were a cat and I said you were cute."

I nodded and grinned. Axel bent down to my size, pushed my chin up and kissed me passionately. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. His lips were simply divine! He then slipped his tongue into my mouth and we began having a personal tongue war.

And well not much happened after that, we laughed and talked and did things couples did. No we didn't do anything "extreme", well not yet anyways.

Well Journal thats all I'm writing for today! I'll write more when interesting things happen.

Roxas out! ;]


End file.
